The Beginning of Alice
by Mini-Em
Summary: How Alice became Alice. A story in 5 chapters. Please R&R. Thank you!
1. The Awakening

**Okay, I wrote this story because I had one line that I wanted to put in a story. As it turned out, that line didn't even become part of this fanfic. The line that started this was actually:**

**_"Why is all my stuff in the garage?" _**

**Which is what I would have had Edward ask Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle, but this story got a whole other focus instead =)**

**This story is called "The Beginning of Alice" and it does so because it's the beginning of Alice as a vampire. There are only five chapters in this story and the chapters are pretty short but I hpoe you like it anyway.**

**I know that the books say that Alice doesn't have any human memories, but I don't care =) if I did then I wouldn't have been able to write this story ^^. I may have taken a few creative liberties when writing this (as I think you've maybe already noticed in the first sentence of this paragraph) and especially with Alice's vision…okay, maybe I'm just confusing you now…. Just try and stick with me please =)**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Twilight... but I don't so I'm sticking to writing these fanfics instead :)**

**Italics + Centered=Alice's Vision**

**~*~ Review Please ~*~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Awakening**

I woke up. Mid-day. Dizzy. Disoriented. Where was I? What had happened to me? Why are the lights so bright?

I sat up. Forest. But there was something weird with what I was seeing. Everything was so…clear. I could see every detail. It had not been like this before. Before when I was in that place. The asylum. They had locked me in there because I could see things. I think. My memory was a bit fuzzy about things before now, I realized. What was this? Some new drug they had tried on me? But why was I in the forest? This made no sense to me. I stood up.

BAM!

_There's someone coming. I can feel it. I can _see_ it. Just like I could before. I think. Someone's running. Is it me? I'm certainly in that person's head. I look down. Is it my body? I don't know. I'm trying to catch up to something. Someone. It's a human being I realize. It is far away still, but it's definitely human. It's like I can smell it. But what am I doing? How am I running like this? I turn my head to the side and I see the trees pass. But not like when you, a normal human being, run. This was much faster. Like a car, maybe, or even a train. This is definitely not ordinary. What's going on? _

I snapped out of it. What was that? It was so much more intense than what I think I could do before. I think I could see things before. But only small glimpses and not like this when I was in that person's head. I could only see it from a third-person perspective. Now it was firsthand experience. What have they done to me? Is this some new treatment? Oh, gosh, I wish they would stop their experiments. I'm not dangerous. I'm just…different. That's the thing. They don't like different. They're scared of it. Scared of me. I need to get out of here.

I looked down I realize that my clothes are not what I wore the last time I remember. Or think I remember. Ugh! This was annoying. But was this my body? I looked down again. I can't remember.

Wait. Wasn't there someone with me? I remember a man, saying that he would help me. That I wasn't going to be in that place anymore. But maybe that was my imagination. Maybe they threw me out in the forest to be fed to the wolves. I called out just to be on the safe side.

"Hello?" was this my voice? I don't remember. I have no idea what my voice sounded like. This was more high-pitched and chime-like than what I had imagined, but who knows. It doesn't feel like I've spoken in months.

I began walking, and I realized I'm bare-foot. For some strange reason, it didn't bother me. I felt like it should, but it didn't. Weird.

I smelled something. It smelled human. I didn't know how I knew, I just did. I felt the urge to go after it, and somehow, the body, I am not completely certain it's me yet, followed the directions. I ran. I turned my head to the side and I saw the trees swoosh past me. It's like I'm on a train. Hang on. Wasn't this what I had just seen?

I followed the scent and I found a trail. The smell was stronger on my right side and the body instinctively moved that way. I was running again. Trees were going past me faster than I could count them. I felt the wind pass me and the scent getting stronger. I must be getting closer. I wasn't tired. I'd been running so much longer than I think I ever have. This was strange. It's like I'm super-human.

I saw the people now. There are two of them. Two men. One is wearing a wedding-band. I approached them and they turned around as I called out for them.

"Hello pretty lady" one of them said. The one with the wedding-band "Are you lost?"

"No I just can't find my way back" I replied and smiled. I was still standing a bit further away and they couldn't see me clearly…yet…

"Well, come with us darling. I'm sure we can help you find your way back" the other replied. I got the feeling that he was going to do awful things to me. His smile on his lips was telling a whole other story than the words coming out of them.

I moved a bit closer and I could see the men turning paler and paler for every step I took. Was there something wrong with me? What had they done to me in that place?

"Um…" the wedding-band-man said but he wasn't able to go on because I had lounged at them, killing both of them within five seconds by snapping their necks. I was strong. I couldn't remember being this strong. Within two minutes, their bodies were drained and I felt satisfied.

* * *

**REVIEW! =D**


	2. Realization

**Okay, so this is the second chapter to the story. It's also short, but I hope you enjoy it =) **

**PLEASE PEOPLE! COMMENT AND REVIEW! **

**_Thank you!_ =)**

**Remember: Italics + Center = Alice Vision. **

** Just Italics = Memory **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Realization**

What had I done? I was slowly recovering my conscience. I had killed two innocent people and drunk their blood. Okay, this was not normal. I was not human. Unless this was a dream, a nightmare, but somehow I knew it wasn't. But I had enjoyed it. I don't know. It felt…natural.

No! There was nothing natural about killing another human being. I felt awful about it. I knew I deserved to die. And there it was again.

_I am walking this time. I think it is me. It's hard to tell. Hang on. These steps were heavier than mine. I turn around and I see a woman. She is dressed in my clothes. Wait. That is me. It must be. More beautiful than I remember myself being, but she has my features. Then who is this? It doesn't matter. This woman, whom I assume is me, has the reddest eyes I have ever seen. It is not normal. I feel uneasy, yet safe, in her, or my, presence. She's comforting somehow. I know I'm going to die._

Once again I snapped out of it. No. I didn't want to do this again. I didn't care how natural it might feel. I didn't want to kill other human beings. I didn't.

I decided to go and hide. I realized that it would be difficult, but I just couldn't let it happen again. I had seen some nice caves along the path I had been on when I met the men. Maybe I could hide there. Sleep. Maybe this was all a really bad dream.

I found the caves again and they made up a good shelter. I lay down. It was nearly nightfall. I should have felt tired, but I didn't. Maybe it would come to me. Then I was struck by another thought. What about the cold? I couldn't stand cold very well. It didn't matter. I deserved to die for what I had done. There was no excuse, whatsoever.

But it didn't. The sleep never came. I tried every trick I could think of at the moment but it didn't help. I had some vague memories of a woman sitting by a bed. It must be my bed. I think. There's a girl lying in the bed next to me with some sort of doll. Maybe she's my sister. I can't remember. The woman is telling us bed-time stories.

"_You need to go to sleep Alice" the woman says with care "You too miss"_

"_But please. Just one more story. Please" the little girl replies. _

"_Cynthia" the woman says and turns to look at the girl "Not tonight" _

"_But mami" I plead "mami, please, just one more. Just this once"_

"_Mary-Alice Brandon" the woman who is apparently my mother looks at me again and I try my very best to look adorable. _

_The woman smiles at me and then turns to Cynthia, who looks at her and smiles as well._

"_Just this once then" she sits down again and smiles._

"_This story I'm going to tell you is scary" my mother begins "it's about vampires" _

I smiled. I remembered this story now. My mother must have told them a thousand times as I grew up; Vampires who came out at night to feed on the blood of young girls and how they had vanished from their villages but no trace of them whatsoever. Wait. Feed. On humans. Was this what I was? A fictional creature? A mythical monster? No! I didn't want to be a monster! And yet, I knew that I was. I was that horrible creature my mother had warned me about. I think she told the story to warn me not to go out at night. How ironic that I had become the threat rather than the prey.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I wanted to now. I know I couldn't. I lay awake the entire night.

* * *

**Okay, so next part up soon.**

**Please leave a line about what you thought =)**


	3. Discovering Myself

**Hi! Again, chapter is not very long...but still :) I'd appreciate it if you read through it and gave me a review ^^ They make me so happy =)**

**I do not own Twilight, I think, unless I became the owner of the fabulous books within the last 5 seconds, which I'm pretty sure I didn't. :P**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Discovering Myself **

I lay there. I was thinking about the discoveries I had made about myself last night and there was no other solution than what I had realized then. I was a vampire.

The first rays of sun hit the stone wall and I saw that the sun was on the other side of the rocks, away from the trail. I decided to go and sit in the sun for a while. I realized that I had not felt the cold of the night. Maybe I was too out of it to realize.

I sat down, soaking up the sun, when something caught my attention. It was reflections of sunlight. Dancing on the tree-trunks, the prisms seemed very vivid and I looked down on my arm to see if I had a bracelet on which might be the source. I couldn't remember a bracelet on my abnormally white arm, but maybe I had missed it. What I saw shocked me so much I ran.

What I had seen was my own arm; sparkling like diamonds. That would be enough to drive anyone insane. So I ran. Fleeing in panic. In desperation to get away. But there was no escaping.

I ran for an hour straight but wherever I ran, there were some small fragments of sunlight shining through the trees and I would freak out again.

I must have run in circles. With the speed I was running in, I didn't believe that the forest was wide enough for me to run all that distance. I finally stopped. This was just stupid. I must be under the influence of some drug. People don't sparkle, and they are not super-fast. Nor do they drink humans' blood. This was all an illusion.

I decided to run in to a tree. Yes, I know it seems stupid, but I needed physical pain to wake up. I found a rather large tree and I walked a few feet away and ran.

But I didn't feel anything. I realized I must have been running for more than a few feet, and I had heard a bang, but I hadn't stopped. I turned around and saw the tree. Well, actually I saw the spot where the tree had been standing and the tree-trunk and crown on the ground next to the spot.

I knew that there was something wrong with me. Yep. I was not normal. I should try and make a run for it, so that they wouldn't lock me up again. I didn't like it there. I don't remember much of it, but I do know it wasn't pleasant.

I had to come to accept myself. I just had to. This wasn't a dream, of that I was sure. And I was definitely a vampire. There was no other solution. It was just who I was now. Why and how, I didn't know and I didn't care. There was nothing I could do about it anyway. I must accept myself, and I decided to list the things I had come across so far.

Okay so it's what? Seven-eight things I had discovered about myself?

I was incredibly fast.

I had a more sensitive nose.

I had extremely good eyesight.

I was so strong.

I was sparkly in direct sunlight.

I couldn't feel the cold.

I had visions.

Last but not least; I drank blood.

And speaking of blood; I was thirsty, and I could smell a human.

* * *

**Oooooookay. Short chapter :) **

**so...**

**COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE =D THANK YOU!**


	4. A few decades pass

**4th Chapter :) As short as the previous ones I'm afraid, but the next one will be longer, I promise ^^ **

**Reviews are lovely, thanks for giving me one =) **

** Thank you so much for Readin and reviewing :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A few decades pass**

Okay, I screwed up. I didn't want to do it but I killed that man. The lonely man from my vision. It was him. It was he whom I smelt. I really didn't mean to but I couldn't control it. I felt awful. I was sitting on a stone. I didn't want this.

There was a bunny hopping past me and I could smell it too. It smelled somewhat appealing to me. I came to think about it for a minute. What if I was to try with animal blood instead of human? Would that be more "ethical"? Maybe. I decided to give it a try the next time I was hungry.

The next time was two days later. It satisfied my hunger, yes, but it missed that little extra. Ah, well, I could live with that. There was no way I was going back to killing humans. No. I wasn't going to. Ever. This made for a good trade.

Unfortunately, things don't always turn out the way you plan them. A few years down the road, I screwed up once again. A woman this time. She didn't taste as good as the men I had eaten, but better than the animals.

I decided it was time to relocate after that incident. I knew the area all too well by now anyway and a change would be nice.

I travelled both north and south and I began to get a hang of these vision-things after another three years. Mainly I saw animals being killed by me. Nothing I couldn't handle. I was getting better at telling where and at what time the hunts would take place too, which was really good when I got closer to cities.

I tried only to hunt at night in those areas so that nobody would notice me or that they would discover what I really was.

I realized after a while that my visions aren't really certain. I could actually change the outcome if I chose not to do what I had seen in the visions.

I had picked up the nasty habit of stealing too. Don't get me wrong. I didn't steal that much, or anything that someone couldn't survive without. I stole clothes. Clothes that people had thrown out. Mine were worn out since long and I needed covering clothes if anyone was wandering in the forest and accidentally caught the site of me.

It had happened once and there was young boy, not much older than me, who looked like he was about to die when he saw me. He went white as a ghost and nearly collapsed. I tried to smile towards him, but he was freaked out. I was sparkling in the sunlight. He ran and that was the last thing I ever saw of him.

I went away after that. I mean I can't very well have half the town looking for me now, could I? Even if I could outrun them without so much as breaking a sweat.

So I tried to stay hidden, but there was only so much I could do. Sometimes someone saw me, but I was getting better and better at hiding.

Oh, I discovered some more interesting facts about myself during my first decade as a vampire:

My eyes become more amber, or golden-brown, when I only drink animal's blood.

I don't have to sleep.

I don't age.

The last one freaked me out a bit though at first. I mean, who wouldn't get spooked out if they woke up every day, not that I ever woke up, and seeing the exact same face in the mirror every day for ten years?

My memories were fading. Every day I remembered less and less of my previous life, until I didn't remember anything at all.

After the first decade, everything became much easier. I had slipped a few times in the past ten years, and killed a human, but I thought I was doing fairly well. I hadn't killed another one in the last two years, and the following ten became even easier. I didn't kill a single human in 12 years.

I thought that since I survived the first two decades, I could survive a few more.

Oh, how wrong I was. I was going to survive so, so many more. Because that's when I saw him.

* * *

**Reminder: Please review :) Thanks ;)**


	5. How Alice Met Jasper And the Cullens

**I'm sooo, soooo sorry that it took me so long to update! This is, however, the final chapter and it would be so awesome if you could leave a reply :) thanks. **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Twilight, as I never have and (most likely) never will. **

**Remeber: Italics+ center = Alice's vision ;) (and as I said in the beginning, I've taken some creative liberties when it comes to her visions :P) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – When Alice met Jasper… and the Cullens**

_There's a girl sitting at the counter. She's waiting for someone. She looks up at me and smiles. She's the most wonderful, adorable creature I have ever seen. I check myself out in the mirror. I'm a boy this time and the girl, I know, is my physical self. We're both vampires, I can tell. I know that she must be meant for me. She's unique. And I will do everything in my power to make her mine. _

I snapped out of it. This was the first vision I had had of a human being in years. He was truly the handsomest, most attractive man I had ever met, even though I hadn't technically met him yet. He was meant for me. And I was meant for him. That is the only logical explanation. I knew we were going to be together forever. I just needed to find him first.

I tried locating the café or diner where we had been. I recognized a building on the other side and I knew we were talking Philadelphia. It must be.

It didn't take me long to find it, and when that was done, there was only the matter of time. Yeah. I had no idea what year, date or even hour we were going to meet. That made it all so much harder. I decided that I needed to go to Philly as soon as possible because even though my visions aren't always certain, they had a tendency to occur within a week. Therefoer I thought it was best to get to the diner as soon as possible. That's what I needed. I needed HIM. And he was only to be found in Philadelphia.

There was only one problem. How was I going to get there? Easy. I'll run. It wasn't all that far, and I could probably make it there in one night if I hurried. And I did. You have no idea how fast I ran. I ran as if my life depended on it, and it actually felt like it did. I knew that if I missed him, my life wouldn't feel complete. Not now that I knew he existed.

He was going to be my life now. He was my reason for existing, and I was sure that when he saw me, he would feel the same. I couldn't deprive him of that. I couldn't. I knew I had made mistakes in the past but I couldn't just leave him. I needed him. He needed me. I pushed myself a bit more.

"Run faster, run faster" I chanted to myself inside my head.

I saw the city now. I knew I had made it. Now all I had to do was wait.

As soon as the diner opened, I was there; sitting there all day until they closed. Day in, day out. Nothing seemed to change much. I had begun to know the waitresses by their first name, and they knew I didn't want anything. When they asked what I was doing, I simply replied "I'm waiting". After a few days they had learned not to press the matter further.

After two weeks, I was about to give up, believing that I had missed him. I decided to wait one more week, just to be on the safe side. It was the best decision I had ever made.

The following Tuesday he came. Jasper. I was sitting there in my usual spot. Keeping a close eye, or ear, at the door, looking closely at anyone who came through it, but no-one even came close to the beauty of the man I had seen.

He stepped through the door and I forgot to breathe. That's another thing I've realized. I don't have to breathe. But there I was, caught by his existence, and I could see that he was looking at me too.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I said

"I'm sorry ma'am" he replied in good manners.

I reached out my hand and he took it without questioning me, and we left.

That's when I saw them. As we were walking along the street I had another vision. I let go of his hand

_A family of four is standing on a staircase. There is one more, but he is not there at the moment. It's a beautiful home they have. They are vampires like us. One of them is alone. The others are couples like me and Jasper. The man and woman who look oldest are the "parents"; Esme and Carlisle, and the others are the "children"; Rosalie and Emmet. The boy who's missing is named Edward. He can read minds like I can see the future. This is going to be our new family. Like me, they only feed on animals. Jasper will adapt. Eventually. I have faith in him. It is all going to be fine. _

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked me.

"We have to go" I smiled at him "Our family is waiting"

I reached out my hand and once again he didn't question me.

"Follow me" I said and looked at him. It wasn't really a question or a statement.

"I'll follow you everywhere" he said and we began our journey.

We had to fly. Jasper and I. It was faster than running and we both had too much to talk about. By the time we landed, I knew everything about him; how he had joined the army, about Maria who had wanted him to stay with her, what his life had been like before he was changed and his ability. Like me he had a special gift. He could influence the way you feel.

I felt a bit bad, having nothing to share of my former life. I still believed that this might be a dream, but it was no longer a nightmare, but the best dream I had ever had, and I didn't want to wake up. I told him about my visions and how I had seen him come. He seemed to appreciate that story.

The end of the journey came way too soon. Somehow I managed to find the house from my vision by asking the locals where it was, and they gave us direction. It wasn't hard to find the place even though neither of us had been there before, and it was well off any road. A good place for vampires to stay.

I knocked on the door.

A woman opened. She looked friendly. Her husband was standing behind her. They were the "parents"

"Hi" I said and smiled "I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We're going to be part of your family"

Jasper reached out his hand

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir" he shook their hands.

They looked stunned at first.

"I can see the future" I explained "Just like Edward can read minds. And Jazz here can make you all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts" I added.

They stood there for a while. Neither one of them speaking until the man snapped out of it.

"Um…" Carlisle said "What are you exactly?"

"Vampires" I answered and smiled "Just like you"

Their chins dropped to the floor.

"Carlisle! Esme!" a girl called, Rosalie "Emmet's hiding my shoes again!" she came to a stop when she saw us at the door. I had another vision.

"Who are you?" she asked. Curious, yet trying to sound not like it.

"I'm Alice. This is Jasper. We're going to be part of this family" I smiled at her "You must be Rosalie"

She was stunned

"Oh, and Emmet will give you your shoes back in approximately five minutes and he will be begging you to forgive him"

The three of them didn't speak for another five minutes. That's when Emmet came down with the shoes and apologized to Rosalie. She looked at him in shock. You could think that she was angry.

"Look, I'm so sorry" he began "I really am. I really didn't think you would take it like this. If I had known you were going to be mad, I would never have done it. Please forgive me" he looked sad. Rosalie went back to stare at me.

"How did you…?" she started. Emmett just looked at us. He didn't ask anything.

"So you're really…?" Carlisle said.

"Yes" I smiled.

"And you have special…?" Esme started.

"That's correct" Jasper said.

"And you're going to be…?" Rosalie began.

We both nodded.

They must have been convinced by now because Esme spoke again.

"Oh, um, I guess we should say 'Welcome to the family' then" She smiled at us and let us in.

Jasper and I walked in to the house. It was amazing. Just like my vision. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Bedrooms are upstairs" Carlisle said "Take your pick"

"Great" I said and turn around before I added "Which one's got the best view?"

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for this story I'm afraid :) I hope you liked it and have a look at my other stories too :) They are not all that many but still :) **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
